Pegasus
by zulka
Summary: She had abandoned their beyblade act and their clown costumes for a leotard and a flying trapeze. Raul. Julia.(Reposted)


**Pegasus**  
by:zulka

* * *

He watched the rehearsal with no emotions whatsoever. The net was in place just in case any of the flyers fell. _I want to be as great as Alfredo Codona_. He smiled wryly and figured that if anyone could be as great as the Mexican flyer then his sister could. She had abandoned their beyblade act and their clown costumes for a leotard and a flying trapeze.

A flying trapeze and beneath her…there was a net just in case she fell. But of course he knew better, Julia was too good to fall…to graceful to fall. He watched her fly. The catcher caught her slim hands and he watched as they repeated the same act again and again and again and again, Growing bored he exited. He was not going to perform today since he still didn't know what he wanted to do now.

He could be part of the clown act…make his own beyblade act without Julia. For once he would be the shining star but then again…he would be overshadowed by the girl in the leotard. Like he had always been, he clenched his hand. Julia could be so selfish sometimes.

He was surprised when she let him know that she would now form part of the aerial act in the circus. When asked in what she simply replied _trapeze_. He had been angry that day. She had left him and their act-one that they had done since they were children- simply to please her fancy. It angered him because if it had been him she would not have let him leave.

But now he figured that his anger had dissipated. Or perhaps he had simply covered it and pushed it to the back of his mind. The performances she had done had been greatly accepted by the public. Once more she was the star. The pretty daring girl and he...he was merely the little brother. The one not trusted enough to make his own choices.

Walking around the circus grounds he decided that perhaps some cotton candy would help in taking the bitter taste from his mouth. But as he reached the stand he decided that lemonade was better and so taking small sips from the cup he continued to walk aimlessly.

The day before they had performed with no net, it was exhilarating as Julia had said later. _But I was also scared_. He found it strange to hear something like that from her. He thought back on her statement about being like Alfredo Codona. The man had supposedly been one of the greatest flyers of all time, had set standards for skill and style in the 1920's. Of course he hoped that she didn't turn out like him. The man after all killed himself after trying to kill his wife.

"Raul!" turning he was meet with a pair of identical emerald eyes. "Hey Julia." He greeted in his usual kind, soft voice. He was the perfect brother.

"Did you see? Today I do an act all by myself. I'm really excited!" But his ears heard nothing. What about what he wanted? What about that?

"That's great." He said as he walked past her.

"What's wrong Raul? Aren't you happy for me?" Her concerned voice reached him and he turned to see her frowning.

"Happy for you? Of course I'm happy for you. Why wouldn't I be Julia?" his voice was sweet like candy and Julia smiled because she knew that he would always be there for her.

"It's just that you seem different ever since we stopped working together." He gave her a small smile which relieved her of all her worries. "I'm just tired right now. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Oh. Okay." And she watched as he turned and walked away from her.

 _The Queen of the Air,_ he was waiting for Julia to claim that title which had once belonged to Lillian Leitzel, the first wife of Alfredo Codona, who was injured after falling 45 feet to the floor—dying two days later.

He found it funny how Lillian had a grandmother named Julia. He walked into one of the trailers and fell on the bed. The man had married Vera Bruce the next year. Had an accident that put an end to his career and later when Vera filed for divorce he shot her and then himself in the attorney's office. 'Tragic.' He thought, 'He obviously never got over Lillian.' He wondered if Julia knew about the man and the memorial he had built his Leitzel.

He drifted to a dreamscape where he performed alongside Codona and later he flew in the air and watched as Lillian fell from the rope where she was performing simply because one of the brass connections on her rope broke. What scared him was the fact that she had yelled his name as she fell and she was still calling him. _Raul_

Raul

Raul

"Wake up Raul!" Opening his eyes he realized he was covered in sweat and the voice had not been Leitzel's but Romero's. "Come on your sister's act is going to start soon. You better hurry or you're going to miss it."

Wiping the sweat from his brow he sat up and watched Romero leave him. Sighing he decided it was because he had been thinking about the tragic trapeze artist before going to sleep. Standing up he stretched and walked out. He walked around the large tent and noticed how fast people were filling it. Entering he sat down and stared at the net and the trapeze.

He frowned. There was something off about the net but everyone was careful when it came to this act because it was dangerous. He yawned. He was still sleepy. Perhaps he had slept too much. The ringmaster and the lights went off and she was the only thing being illuminated in a white leotard. Resplendent. Victorious.

He watched with dispassion, and the silence with the small whispering made his eyes droop but a scream snapped him out of his dream state and he looked up to see Julia falling. It was then that he realized that the net…the net wasn't tight and she fell to the cold concrete floor.

Screams erupted from the crowd and he figured that for today the show would be canceled. He looked up to see her trapeze and noticed that it had broken. But what scared him was the fact that he was not panicking, or crying. He was calm.

The ringmaster along with Romero hurried to her sprawled form on the floor and he just watched without hearing the voices coming from their mouths. Ambulance…doctor…

But she was dead and he…he was slightly happy.

 _the brass connection broke…_

* * *

A/N: Something rather dark about Raul that came out of nowhere. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Thanks for reading


End file.
